


I'm Marrying WHAT?

by Coffeespill



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Child Bride Loki, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, inappropriate use of Mjolnir, shy loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeespill/pseuds/Coffeespill
Summary: Instead of Odin defeating Laufey and adopting Loki, Loki is married off to Thor for the purpose of achieving peace between Jotunheim and Asgard. Loki is 13, Thor is 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not approve of relationships between adults and children. This is fiction.  
> Also, feel free to point out mistakes and anything that might make this a better read. :)
> 
> (Gratuitous use of the word 'fuck'. Loki is small and angry and has no filter around Thor. Idk man, what do you want from me?)

    The first time Thor laid eyes on his bride-to-be, he was both repulsed and enchanted. He had, of course, seen Jotun before (more as bloody corpses, rather than living) but it was a shock to see one so...small. Obviously a child, yet still runt-like. Bright blue skin and red eyes made for a startling and unsettling picture. His little bride was dressed lavishly, adorned with pretty crystals, most notable being a gleaming necklace. His body was mostly hidden by a very feminine gown that was as red as his eyes, with his hair left down. While Thor was musing on Loki's appearance, the child was doing the same to him, except Loki found Thor to be lacking.

    "I'm marrying THAT?" He hissed at his father, only to receive a small shake from where Laufey's hand rested on Loki's nape. Loki, being resigned that he would receive no help from Laufey, settled for giving Thor Death Glare #23. He wrinkled his nose disdainfully at what his intended was wearing, just a loose shirt and trousers. He had not even made an effort! At least the man had appealing eyes, a blue that reminded Loki of the older ice on Jotunheim. It was at that point he became aware of Thor's nearly unblinking gaze. "I cannot look away first, he can not intimidate me," he thought to himself, engaging Thor in a childish staring contest. So distracted was he that he missed Odin and Laufey conversing above him, mildly embarrassed when Laufey had to tug his hair to get him to pay attention.  
"I apologize, what was that?" Loki asked Odin at the same time Thor replied only with a distracted "What?". Odin, who had been staring at him and Thor expectantly, repeated, "You will be wed tomorrow evening." Then with a narrow-eyed glance at Thor, "You are expected to only be in the company of each other with a chaperone present."

    Thor rolled his eyes, "Such disrespect", Loki thought, annoyed he was wedding such a brutish man. Might as well marry a Jotunheim beast, if this was what he was getting. "Yes, Allfather", Loki agreed. He had no intention of being around Thor anyway.  
"Birger will show you to your rooms, Loki," Odin says decisively, motioning to a man Loki had not noticed before, who was standing off to the side. "Leave us, Thor".  
    Loki followed Birger from the room, with one last glance over his shoulder at Thor, who was now standing but was STILL staring after him. Loki hurried out of the room behind Birger, feeling his face grow warm. "Only the temperature here, I am not acclimated to the climate. I am NOT embarrassed. I am not!" Loki whispered to himself angrily.

\------

    By the time Thor reached his own rooms, he had decided Loki was certainly attractive and that his trousers had become uncomfortably tight. He had heard rumors that Jotun had both sets of (fully functioning!) genitalia, and couldn't help himself from imagining all he could do to his intended when they consummated their marriage. The door was barely closed before Thor was shredding his clothing off and flinging himself onto his bed.  
    Too lazy to get the oil from his dresser, Thor just spat on his hand and started roughly stroking his cock. Would Loki be as cold inside as Jotuns were outside? Thor groaned as he imagined the little Jotun bouncing on his cock. If the rumors were true, and Loki did indeed possess a cunt AND a penis, there was so much he could show him. Loki would probably be so tight, and if he got too sore there, Thor could just use his (undoubtedly cute) asshole. Thor sped up his hand, aware he was going to come in an embarrassingly short amount of time. With one last twist at the tip, he hissed through his teeth as he came.

\------

     Loki would grudgingly admit that his rooms were nice. Very nice, in fact. The color scheme was obviously modeled to look similar to the palace at home, although Loki did not have any idea how the Asgardians could have gotten that information, as all peace talks had taken place on Midgard. He did appreciate the thought, being torn from his home and forced to wed an ASGARDIAN was far from a pleasant experience. He did not give two shits about the war until Laufey informed him, 3 days before they were to leave, of the deal he and Odin had finally agreed on.  
He would never admit it, but Loki was afraid. He had his magic, but they were still mostly simple tricks that would not help in a fight against the God of Thunder himself. Loki had seen the corpses. Crushed ribs and skulls, but what the lightning did was the worst, just disgusting. Plus, Thor was known to be quick to anger and Loki made it a point to be as obnoxious as possible. Would Thor care about some peace treaty if he REALLY was pissed off by Loki? Probably not. Who knew what he could do?  
Loki was startled from his thoughts by a knock on the door behind him, realizing he had not gone but a meter into the room. He thought about not answering not wanting to see his father, but the knock came again and he turned and jerked the door open.

    He quickly took a step to the side as the servant from before (Birger? Berger?) came through with a tray nearly bending under the weight of Asgardian fruits and some sort of meat. "You may leave the dishes there when you are done, Prince Loki. Someone will be by later to retrieve them." The young man left before Loki could get a word out, closing the heavy door behind him. Loki cautiously walked closer to what the servant had set down, it did not look disgusting, but you never know. One of the palace guards at Jotunheim had given him a fruit when he was smaller and he had almost lost what little he had in his stomach. The guard had been punished, but Loki was still hesitant to eat what he was given if he did not know what it was. Surely the Asgardians had meat that was similar. He started with that, eating with his hands as he contemplated the flat and shiny sticks set next to the plates on the tray. One was obviously a knife, but not like any he had seen before, and the other two did not really make sense. There was one with a shallow bowl on the top, and one leading up to four flat spikes. "Strange decoration?" He muttered to himself.  
The food was good, he would admit that. A careful nibble to a red colored fruit was rewarded with sweetness, and he ended up wolfing down all 10 of them.  
Finished, he leaned back in his chair, idly licking his fingers and palms clean. He knew it was late, and Loki was tired. Hopefully, the bed was as comfortable as it looked. But as soon as he stood, another knock interrupted him. "Yes?" He asked, feeling very annoyed. Before he could even take two steps towards the door he was quickly beginning to hate the sight of, it opened and slammed into the wall with a thud.

    Lo and behold, there stood a grinning Thor. No wonder the Allfather had given the man a funny look before, there was no chaperone in sight. Thor, it seems, has no qualms about disobeying his father (or being polite).  
"Loki," Thor exclaimed, "How do you like your rooms?"  
Loki sniffed. "Prince Loki and they are adequate." More than adequate, but no need to tell Thor that. "Where is the chaperone?" He demanded. Thor looked briefly puzzled, before his face lit up again and he stepped through the door, closing it behind him. "There's no need!" He stated.  
"No need? No need!? It is improper!" Loki spluttered, forgetting all decorum. "We are to be married, we cannot be alone until that night." Loki inched backward as Thor deemed it necessary to stand nearly on top of him. However, that didn't dissuade the man, who simply kept advancing until Loki had no place to go unless he wanted to get onto the bed. "Leave. Now!" He growled at Thor, ruby eyes flashing.

    "I just wanted to talk," Thor murmured, but his eyes were drinking Loki in hungrily, just as he had earlier. Loki could feel his face heating up again, undeniably because of embarrassment, not temperature. He went stiff as Thor walked up to him, face to face. Well, face to chest, really. Loki had to tip his head back to be able to look his intended in the eye. Thor thought it was quite cute, the way the little Jotunn was glaring at him, daring him to do something "improper". He reached a hand out to tangle his fingers in Loki's hair, amazed at how soft it was, ignoring the way Loki hisses at him like a wild animal trying to escape. "This is not talking!" Loki screeched, then yelped as Thor pushed him onto the bed, crawling up to kneel over him.

    "No, I suppose not," Thor purred, eyes going dark and he looked at Loki, watching him squirm with a pleased expression on his face. "Get off of me, you brute!" Loki grunted, attempting to push Thor away. But Thor didn't budge, content to drink in the pretty sight of Loki under him. He was so beautiful, blue, icy skin and all. Thor must have said that aloud because Loki went limp and just stared up at him with wide eyes. "Get off," the child whispered. "It's fine, Loki," Thor said, ignoring the child's indignant noise at the lack of his title, "you are fine." The way it felt to have Loki under him made him want to feel his little body around his cock. "Do you have a pussy?" Thor blurted, and then nearly cracked his head open on the tile floor when Loki shoved him away violently. "GO AWAY!" he shrieked. How did Thor know? No one on Asgard knew!

      He watched, horrified, as Thor frowned. "Loki, wait, I did not mean to offend," Thor noted Loki's eyes seemed wet, was he going to cry? "No, do not be upset!"  
Thor didn't fight him as Loki practically threw himself off the bed so he could shove Thor towards the door. "OUT!" Yes, he did sound near tears. Thor opened the door a backed out, sighing when it slammed in his face, nearly smacking him on the nose.  
He would apologize tomorrow. But that reaction told him that, yes, Loki did have a pussy. Thor smirked the entire way back to his own rooms, not in the least bit remorseful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck, the kid looked good on his belly, pussy fluttering and hole clenching, just as shy as the rest of him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Accidentally deletes entire chapter*  
> rip me :^)

    Loki was woken early by servants, which he did not appreciate. They didn't bother to knock, instead aggressively opened the drapes, the combination of the sound and the bright sunlight jerked him awake. It was obvious they were not happy to have a Jotun in their midst. There was no meal in sight, and Loki's pride would not allow him to ask for one, even though he was ravenous. He sat up, squinting in a vain attempt to block the sun, and entertained the idea of going back to sleep. But no, it was at that moment that Birger entered the room, and politely said, "Good morning, Prince Loki. Our marriage traditions on Asgard have been changed to accommodate your own, but if you could follow me to the baths to be purified, please." "Of course," Loki replied, standing from the bed and secretly wondering why the fuck he had to be purified. "Should I..." he trailed off, motioning towards his body, which was clad only in a nightgown. It was probably just as rude on Asgard to walk around undressed as it was on Jotunheim. "Here." A simple green gown and slippers were tossed on the bed behind him by the same servant who had so rudely woken him. Loki pretended not to notice the sharp look that she received from Birger but felt better that she was reprimanded, even if silently. Retreating to the bathroom, he emptied his bladder and changed, then hunted around for something to clean his teeth.

    He found a brush and paste that looked like they were for that and was pleasantly surprised to find the paste tasted of mint, not bitter like what they used in Jotunheim. When he returned the rude maids were thankfully absent, Birger patiently waiting by the door.

"If you would follow me, Prince Loki," the servant said, "The wedding ceremony was changed to accommodate Jotun tradition, but we still ask for you to purify yourself. Prince Thor will as well." With that, he turned on his heel and briskly walked down the hall, Loki scrambling after. His stride was long and, to his embarrassment, Loki couldn't keep up. Burger noticed and slowed, allowing Loki to avoid the indignity of running after a servant. 

     They arrived at another room and upon entering, Loki found it to be a lavish bath. The room was empty besides the bath itself and a bench along the wall that held white slippers and the folded white fabric was presumably a gown. He turned back to Birger unsure what he was to do.

     "You need only to soak in the bath, young prince," Birger explained. Loki nodded but then hesitated, Thor's tactless question from last night tumbling around in his head.

    Yes, he had a vagina, but it was nothing to exclaim over and he had never felt self-conscious before. Most Jotun had both sets of fully functioning genitalia and the ability to give birth. But now Loki was hesitating, feeling himself begin to blush again. Asgardians were different, would Birger be disgusted? He bit his lip, worrying at the partially pulled up his nightgown in his hands. "Would you like me to wait outside while you undress and get in the bath?" Birger apparently knew he was embarrassed, although Loki was probably being quite obvious, and was already moving towards the door. Blush in full force, Loki nodded weakly and waited until the door had been closed behind the servant before removing his gown, folding it sloppily and dumping it on the bench, and was in the bath in under a minute. "Y-you can come back," Loki called to the door, horribly aware of his nakedness in a way he had never been. Birger returned and gave Loki a reassuring smile, and said, "The process should only take about an hour, please try to relax, Prince Loki". Loki nodded again, and silently pleaded for the ordeal to be over soon.

\------

    The wedding went by fast for Loki, and he was completely silent except for a quiet "I do" when prompted. Everything was decorated lavishly, in gold and various shades of red, and the feast after the ceremony was very lively (Loki was pretty sure there was a threesome happening in the back corner and more than a few drunken brawls). But he couldn't enjoy any of it and resolutely avoided all eye contact, even with his father. He was both relieved and filled with panic when Thor took him by the hand and led him from the hall, cheerful Asgardians applauding as they passed by.

    As soon as they were out of eyesight, Thor stopped walking and spun around to face a startled Loki. If Loki thought Thor would have the decorum to wait until they were in his rooms, he was sorely mistaken. "Stop!" He demanded when Thor to lifted him up and pressed him against the cold wall. "There no are people around," the man protested. "I will not be taken in the hallway like a common whore!" Loki wriggled so Thor was forced to set him back down and glared until Thor sighed and resumed walking towards the bridal chambers. Loki made sure to keep himself a few steps behind Thor, slowing or stopping every time the man tried to get him closer. The closer they got to the room, the more nervous Loki felt and he sure as fuck didn't want Thor to try and talk to him. Asgardian tradition said that they couldn't leave the room until the marriage was consummated, and Loki assumed Thor would want to leave as fast as possible, meaning Loki would have a cock inside him almost immediately.

    He knew what something being inside felt like, how nice it could feel to press something deep into himself. He may have been a virgin but he wasn't fucking dead. But Loki had only ever used his fingers and smaller objects he took from around the palace, nothing the size of an adult cock. Plus, Thor's fascination with his vagina made it likely he would put it there, and Loki hadn't played with his cunt as much as his cock or ass. Some of the Jotun told him to be prepared for it to hurt anyway, as Thor was known to be...big, and Loki felt a bit sick. The door was in sight now, and Loki realized he definitely felt sick. He was aware he had started to breathe heavier and he felt the prick of tears in his eyes. Twice now he had cried or almost cried since getting here, not reassuring.

    Thor glanced over his shoulder, brows furrowed as he took in Loki's slightly vacant stare. The boys' eyes had teared up again, so Thor stopped just outside the door and turned fully to his little husband (wife) and bent slightly so they would be more level. "Loki, look at me," he asked and Loki slowly peered into his eyes, looking away immediately. Thor sighed and grabbed his chin, forcibly turning Loki back to him. "You're fine, yeah? Nothing bad is going to happen to you," and he meant it, he was going to make him feel so good. Loki took a deep breath, batting away Thor's hand. He moved around the man and opened the door, striding inside before he could say anything else. Thor tried not to smile, knowing Loki was upset and fearful, but the Jotun was also stubborn and brave. He walked in after Loki, closing and locking the door and setting the key down next to the candle on the dresser conveniently placed nearby, noting the tub of grease on top. He grabbed it and walked slowly to where Loki was removing his slippers, holding on to one of the pillars of the large canopy bed for balance, knees trembling. Loki stopped what he was doing when Thor came close, so he reached out and pushed Loki to sit on the edge of the bed. Thor knelt and set the tub on the ground, then removed the slipper Loki hadn't gotten to, then stood and began to remove his own clothing as Loki sat unmovingly.

    As Thor removed the last of his clothing, Loki couldn't help his eyes from darting to check out Thor's cock. "It's fucking huge!" his eyes went wide, that thing had to be at least 10 inches long. That would never fit, not in any of his holes! He gave a stuttering gasp, clamping his legs shut tight. "Mmm, Loki, you have to get undressed, baby," Thor was kneeling again, hands sliding up Loki's legs, dragging his robe up with them. Loki whined quietly and involuntarily, and his brain just...stopped working. His heart felt as if it was trying to kill itself and he started really panicking. Before he knew it, he was yanked up into Thor's arms then settled onto his lap when the man occupied the spot he had just been sitting. If Loki hadn't been hyperventilating, he might've been surprised at how fast Thor moved. "Loki, baby, shh," Thor rearranged them so the Loki was sitting sideways on his lap and Thor had an arm wrapped around his waist, thumb stroking his hip. Loki whined again, tears finally falling. "Breathe for me Loki, please. Sweetheart, c'mon," Thor continued murmuring to him, trying desperately to calm him. "Pl-please, I can't, it's too big, I've never done this I can't please don't hurt me," Loki sobbed, trying and failing to get enough air. Thor cooed at him and nuzzled his hair, tugging him closer. Loki couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around the very thing he was afraid of, needed comfort too badly to worry about decorum or pride.

    "I'm not going to hurt you, baby. I'm going to make you feel so good, I know, you're okay," he spoke over Loki's continued fearful babbling, pressing kisses to his hair. He brought a hand up to pet at Loki's back, still rubbing his hip with the other. Thor stopped talking, besides the occasional reassurance that he wouldn't hurt Loki, and waited for the child to relax against him. When Loki's shaking had calmed to mild tremors and sobs to little gasps, Thor tried again. "I'm going to take good care of you, Loki. You're safe with me, I'll protect you always, even from myself," he vowed. Loki eventually lifted his head from where he had hidden under Thor's chin, and stared into his eye, trying to gauge his sincerity. "Will you let me make you feel good?" Thor asked, surprised when Loki tucked his head back under his chin and gave a tiny nod. "I need you to say it to me, baby," he told him and felt more than heard the little "Yes, Thor" that Loki breathed out against his throat. With that, Thor stood with his new husband in his arms and walked around the bed until he could lay Loki down, the child making a small noise of protest when he was forced to release Thor.

    Thor kissed him chastely on the mouth then walked over to the dresser and rummaged around until he found an extra blanket in the very bottom drawer. He returned to Loki, who hadn't moved at all, hands lying limply by his head on the pillows. His breathing had calmed significantly and his eyes were dry. He kept his eyes on Thor as he set the soft blanket on the bed then climbed up next to Loki. Picking up the blanket once again, he shook it out and laid down tugging it over both of them. He turned on his side to face Loki and took the hand closest to him in his own and kissed the palm gently. "I'm sorry," whispered Loki, already feeling the mortification now that he could think. Thor frowned and just as quietly said, "Do not be sorry. I'm not angry with you, Loki. We were thrown into this, but I had an inkling this would happen. You were surprised." Loki bit his lip, squirming closer to Thor, pressing up against him. "We can still do...it. It's okay," he said, shyly kissing Thor's cheek. "Are you sure? There is no need to prove the consummation, unlike with a woman. We can just sleep here," Thor said softly. "It's okay. I can do it," Loki pressed another kiss to Thor's chin, "just please don't hurt me," he finished.

    "I wouldn't. Couldn't." Thor replied, then said, "Do you want to keep your robe on, stay like this?" Loki paused, nodded and then hesitated. "What do you need, baby?" Thor asked. "Can we...can you...not in my-my oh" Loki rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in the soft pillow, unable to finish his question, too embarrassed by the words to say them. Thor brought his hand up to rub Loki's scalp, silent as he tried to work out what Loki needed from him. He had a sudden realization and went up on one elbow so he could lean over Loki. "Not in your pussy, sweetheart?" Loki gasped but nodded into his pillow. "Yeah, I won't put it in there," Thor agreed. "Anything else you don't want me to do?" He hummed at Loki's quiet "no", and curled his free hand under the child's opposite shoulder and rolled him over into his chest. "I'm going to start touching you now, okay? Tell me to stop if you need to," he said and leaned down to give Loki another kiss. Loki brought his arms up and wrapped them around Thor's neck, shyly kissing him back, letting his mouth open a little bit for Thor to press his tongue in. His eyes fell closed and his legs opened, allowing Thor to move in between them. Thor moved the hand not keeping him up and brought it down to the hem of Loki's robe, slowly seeking out his sex. Loki broke the kiss with a gasp and wide eyes when Thor wrapped his fingers around his slowly hardening cock and rubbed the head with his thumb. "Feel good?" Thor asked him, beaming when Loki nodded. "Yeah, you're my good boy," Thor whispered leaning down to bite at the Jotun's throat. Loki moaned and pushed his body harder into the man above him and whined out "Touch me more, please!"

    "Touch you where baby? Maybe you want me to suck your cute little cock?" Thor asked, smirking widely down at a flushed Loki. Instead of answering, Loki took Thor's hand from around his cock and pushed it down toward his cunt and asshole. Thor groaned, taking the hint and started to rub two fingers over Loki's cunt. "Can I finger you, sweetheart? You're getting so wet, I bet I could just slide right in," he said, rubbing his cunt gently, slipping just the tips of his fingertips inside to see how Loki reacted. And it was fucking beautiful. Loki arched up, keening and grabbing at whatever part of Thor he could reach. "Thor, Thor please put them inside, it feels good, please?" he whined. Thor wished he could look at what was sure to be a cute pussy, but he didn't want to make Loki uncomfortable, and this was not about what he wanted. He slid his two fingers into Loki, marveling at how cool he was inside. Not as cold as his skin, but still a lower temperature than Asgardians. Loki was quiet except for little hitching breaths as Thor fingered him, eyes were glazed and mouth slack. "I haven't even done anything and you already look fucked out. You're so cute, baby. Will you let me eat you out, Loki?" It took the child a minute to come back, and Thor didn't stop fucking him with his thick fingers. "Eat me o-out?" Loki questioned, looking a bit dazed. "Yeah, I can show you, it feels really nice," Thor said, pulling his fingers out and sucking the taste of Loki off them. "...Okay." Loki muttered, his eyes once again avoid Thor's.

    Thor grinned and slithered his way down under the blankets to get at Loki's pussy, pushing him back down when he tried to lean up and watch. "Pull up your legs and hold onto your robe for me, okay?" Thor pushed Loki's legs up when he didn't move, leaving his feet flat on the bed and knees up. "Hold your robe, baby," he said, bunching up the fabric and tugging Loki's shaking hands down to hold it out of the way. He pressed a kiss to the knee closest to him then leaned down to finally get a look at Loki's sex. He was right, everything was cute, from his leaking cock to his tight little asshole, all a darker shade of blue than his skin. Loki was smooth all over, no hair besides what was on his head, His cunt was dripping wet now, and his mouth watered at the remembered taste. He leaned down and had his mouth on Loki's lips in a flash, and the boy let out a high pitched moan, legs immediately tightening around his head. "Oh," he whined, bringing one arm up to fling over his eyes. All of Loki was so small, and Thor had the brief thought that Loki had the right idea with asking him not to fuck him here, there was no way he would fit inside. Thor's eyes closed and he sucked and licked at Loki's pussy until there was so much slick leaking out it was all over Thor's face, the sheets, and he could see it glistening over Loki's asshole. It tasted so good, and Loki was shaking harder than he had been when he was scared. Thor yanked Loki up higher so he could press his tongue inside of Loki's asshole, and the boy shrieked. "What are you doing? That's dirty! Thor!" Loki gave up all pretense of holding his robes out of the way and covered his face with both hands, mortified. Thor just hummed into his asshole, tonguing him deeply. He pulled back, licking his lips, and said, "Hey baby, can you get on your stomach for me?" Loki whimpered but didn't protest or move, so Thor manhandled him into position, face and chest pressed against the bed and his ass up in the air. "Much better, huh? I can get inside you deeper like this," Thor explained, "you just relax and let me take care of you."

    Fuck, the kid looked good on his belly, pussy fluttering and hole clenching, just as shy as the rest of him. Thor grinned, "Look at you, your body's so hungry for it. Want me to feed you, baby?" He didn't wait for an answer to his question, just shoved three fingers into Loki's pussy, relishing in the high moan he was rewarded with. "Thor, I want you to put it in, please!" Thor glanced up from where he had been staring at where his fingers were sinking into the boy. "What, baby?" He asked. "Please, w-will you put it in?" Loki begged the words spoken so softly Thor had to lean over him more to hear. "In a minute, honey. Just gotta open you up some more." His asshole was wet from Thor's spit but nowhere near ready for his cock. His thick fingers slid over Loki's pussy and Loki mewled, pushing back against his hand. Thor grabbed Loki's hip to keep him still, ignoring the noise of protest from Loki. He brought his hand up to his mouth to suck on his fingers, soaking them with his spit, and quickly pushed them right into Loki's hole, loose enough from his tongue to take his fingers without much pain. He had planned to draw it out, but as soon as his fingers touched Loki's prostate, the Jotun was coming, hole clamping down so tight Thor could swear he felt his bones grind. "Oh, baby..." Thor watched wide-eyed as Loki shook, sobbing, through his orgasm. He slowly slid his fingers out of Loki's (now much more pliant) hole, and turned the boy over onto his back, tugging him away from the wet spot on the bed. He rolled over to the end of the bed, grabbing the grease that had been abandoned earlier. He rubbed a good amount on and inside of Loki's hole, then over his dick, and hoisted Loki's legs up over his shoulders.

    The boy didn't make a sound, watching Thor with nearly closed eyes, totally relaxed. "Good boy, are you ready, baby?" Thor asked moving his hips forward until his cock head bumped up against Loki's tiny hole. "Mmhmm, put it in, please?" a blushing Loki whispered, bringing his little hands up to pet at Thor's hair. Thor obliged and they both groaned, although Loki's was more out of discomfort than pleasure. "Breathe, baby," Thor muttered, wincing when Loki's hands tightened in his hair. "Just let me in, okay baby boy?" He didn't stop or slow at all, pushed into Loki until he bottomed out, listening to the Loki's little whines. He held still, letting Loki get used to having something so big inside. "You're really big," Loki wheezed, teary-eyed and shaky. "I know, but you're taking it so well, Loki. Such a sweetheart, aren't you?" Thor replied, starting to roll his hips. "Oh!" Loki yelped, knees tightening against Thor's head and heels digging into his back. Thor smiled smugly, knowing he had the right angle to rub against his prostate. Thor got his hands wrapped around Loki's thighs and pushed his legs up higher and pressed into him harder. "You're a bendy little thing, aren't you?"

    With that knowledge, Thor pressed all of his weight into the child below him, forcing Loki's knees up on either side of his own head, and Loki's eyes rolled back as he came again, gasping for air. Thor growled when Loki's grip on his hair became painful, and he nosed at Loki's throat, licking his skin and then biting down hard in retaliation. Loki yelped again, and his hands dropped from Thor's head to wriggle under him and rub at his pussy. "It feel-oh! It feels good!" Thor had never had a partner enjoy sex with him to this extent, and it definitely made his cock jump inside Loki. He was suddenly aware that he hadn't kissed Loki yet and so shifted until he had one hand under Loki's head, the other still on his waist, jerking him back onto his cock every time he slammed in. He pushed Loki's head towards him, lapping at his open mouth, rumbling a satisfied, "That's my boy," when he pulled back a strand of saliva connecting their mouths for a moment.

    Loki had scrunched his eyes shut and Thor could feel either Loki's precum or slick from his cunt soaking his dick, making everything wetter and filthier. Loki still had a tight grip on his cock and was pushing back into Thor as much as Thor was pressing him down. He was fucking beautiful, black hair spilling over the pillows, and his blue skin became more and more appealing the longer Thor stared at him. Thor pulled him up into another kiss, this one closed mouth and sweet, even as he shoved his cock so deep into Loki the boy would feel it for at least a week. Loki snapped his eyes open and his mouth opened in a scream that Thor quickly smothered with a kiss as he came for the third time. The spasming of Loki's insides around Thor's cock yanked him over the edge, and he pressed himself as deep as he could get, cock throbbing and balls drawn up tight as he released inside Loki. Thor pulled out, groaning when he watched some of his come trickle out of Loki's wrecked hole.

    Loki was completely boneless, all shyness forgotten, and he reached down to prod at his hole. "How you feeling?" Thor asked, brushing some of Loki's hair off of his forehead. "Open? Like you made a space for yourself inside of me," he hummed, blinking at Thor sleepily, oblivious to Thor's internal screaming from the words. Thor grinned smugly, and climbed off of the bed, scooping Loki up and sitting him on the dresser before he could protest. He dragged all the bedding from the bed, deeming the floor clean enough to leave it there momentarily. He grabbed the mattress and flipped it, looking over his shoulder at Loki who, exhausted as he was, gave him an unimpressed look. Thor pouted but went back to his task, using one of the blankets as a makeshift sheet, the real one stained and thrown into the corner to be dealt with later. Setting everything back on the bed, Thor went to the bathroom to check on the bath that servants had prepared earlier, hot coals set underneath the tub to keep the water hot. The water was steaming, so Thor returned to Loki and lifted him again, not bothered by an annoyed grumble. "Clean up time, baby," he laughed. He let Loki down next to the tub and wandered over to the counter to grab the soap and one of the small towels, he turned around and watched Loki squint in suspicion at the water, test it with a finger then clamber in, sinking down with a contented sigh. Thor climbed more gracefully into the tub, squishing himself down next to Loki (there really wasn't enough room for both of them). He washed their hair and bodies first, then urged Loki up into a kneeling position and hooked two fingers in his hole, letting more of his come seep out. "Gross," Loki muttered but didn't move. When Thor figured he had gotten most of it out, he stood up, pulling Loki with him, and managed to get out of the bath with only a little fumbling. He pulled the cord that would open the drain, listening to the coals sizzle as the water hit them.

    He got another towel and cleaned off his face, Loki turning bright red when he realized Thor was wiping off the last of his slick. Loki grabbed the larger towel and dried himself off, handed it to Thor, rapidly cleaned his teeth and powerwalked from the room. Thor chuckled and dried himself off as well and cleaning his teeth at a slower pace, then followed Loki out. He couldn't help his laugh when he saw Loki was building a nice nest out of all the pillows and blankets. "What?" Loki snapped, frowning at him. "You're just adorable, baby," Thor said, watching a still naked Loki get situated. "Is there room for me in there?" Thor teased, smiling when Loki carefully moved the bedding just enough to fit someone or something Thor-sized. He snuffed the candle and hoisted himself onto the bed, curling around Loki, who was already halfway knocked out, breathing softly and hugging a pillow. "Goodnight, Loki," Thor said quietly, taking Loki's "Mmm" for a goodnight. He pressed a kiss to the boy's hair, then settled down, falling asleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many times can I say the word cock? A lot.

    Loki stood, half leaning against the door frame, watching Thor sleep. He had gone to the bathroom and brushed his teeth but hadn't made it farther than the doorway on his return. The man had commandeered his spot and now lay diagonally across the entire bed, blankets at his feet. To be honest, Loki was most interested in his penis, laying soft on Thor's thigh. Just remembering how it felt inside him was making his pussy wet and his hole clench. He suddenly remembered Thor talking about sucking his cock, and squinted at Thor's. From what he understood, that just included taking it into your mouth and kissing and licking it. That sounded easy enough.  
    Loki approached the bed and climbed up to sit between Thor's parted legs. "How does someone sleep like this? Not comfortable," he whispered. At least Thor hadn't tried to do it while Loki was still in bed with him. Ridiculous. His eyes returned to Thor's cock, and he bit his lip. On second thought, it _was_  fairly large, and Loki didn't think he would be able to fit it in his mouth. He wiggled until he was laying down, being careful not to topple off the bed, and glared at the cock inches from his face. Never one to back away from a challenge, Loki leaned forward and hesitantly started to kiss at Thor's cock. He figured this would probably be easier if Thor was hard, but it would get there. Hopefully. He pulled back, frowning, and then brought his hand up to lick it. Palm wet, he gently grasped Thor's cock and started moving how he himself liked it. Sure enough, that did it. After a few minutes, Thor was hardening. Loki froze at the small groan from Thor and glanced up to make sure he was still asleep. Thor was now red, precome seeping from his slit, and Loki steeled himself. He laid down again and took Thor in his hand then gave Thor's cockhead a small kiss, then licked the precome off his lips and immediately scrunched his nose up. _Gross_. Maybe he just wasn't used to it? Loki quickly swiped his tongue over the precome on Thor's cock. Yeah, okay, still gross. "Well, I cannot stop now," he thought despondently, completely oblivious to Thor's now open, and very wide, eyes.

  
    He thought of how Thor moved when he was eating him out, and tried to replicate the tongue movements on his cock, blushing furiously. The more he tasted Thor, the less he hated it. After a few minutes, he gave a last shy kiss to the vein running on the underside of Thor's cock and pulled back. He opened his mouth, testing how far it could go, and bit his lip. "I don't know if I can't until I try," he muttered. Loki took a deep breath and leaned down again, but was stopped by a hand to his forehead. He let out a completely dignified screech and jerked back to look at Thor. "What are you doing, baby?" The man asked as he moved his hand to pet at Loki's hair. "Um." "I wouldn't fit, sweetheart," Thor said. Loki grunted and said, "You don't know that!". Thor chuckled and sat up, smiling. "I do know, baby, you're too little". Loki puffed up at that, flush now from anger rather than embarrassment. "Fuck you, then!" he hissed, trying to get out of bed. Thor grabbed him, though, yanking him onto his lap. "Sorry, honey," he said, "I didn't mean it like that". Loki just glowered at him, saying nothing. "I just don't want you to hurt your pretty mouth. You were doing just fine with everything else," he soothed. Loki huffed but was obviously pleased. "I could try again?" he suggested, reaching a hand down to rub Thor's cock. "Yeah?" Thor growled. "You wanna keep kissing my cock? You're so good for me," he sighed, releasing Loki and leaning back on his elbows.

  
    The boy dived right back in, mouthing at his cock and humming happily in the back of his throat when Thor moaned. Thor watched, transfixed, as Loki nosed and licked at his cock, eyes closed. His own followed Loki's hand as it moved down the boy's body, growling lowly when he realized his baby was fingering his little cunt. "Oh, baby, come here," he groaned and yanked him back onto his lap, not waiting for Loki to move. The boy yelped in both surprise and annoyance at being removed from Thor's cock but didn't pull his fingers from where they were stuffed inside. If anything he just worked them harder, huffing out little whiny noises, red irises almost totally swallowed by black pupils. Thor wants desperately to kiss him, but it's unexpectedly Loki who moves first, tilting his face up and awkwardly pushing his parted lips to Thor's. He doesn't waste any time either, licking into Thor's mouth instantly. Thor grins into the kiss and pulls Loki's fingers from his cunt, swallowing his protesting noise. He shoves two of his own into Loki and the boy is immediately making high noises and fucking himself on Thor's fingers.The boy pulled away from his kisses and sucked his wet fingers into his mouth, sucking the taste of himself off of them, eyes closed and brow furrowed. "Feel good, Loki?" Thor asked. He didn't give Loki the time to answer before he shoved his fingers in as far as they could go, rubbing at Loki's cervix. Loki whimpered around his fingers and stopped moving his hips. He dropped them from his mouth and brings both hands up to rest on Thor's shoulders, looking gobsmacked as Thor continued nudging his cervix with the tips of his fingers. "You're so little I can reach this easily. Does it feel good?" he repeated. Loki sighed and arched his back, nodding shyly. He began to rock his hips again, wiggling until he found a position where he could push down in a way that forced Thor's fingers to massage his cervix harder. He was pliant and open, so different from the angry little boy he played at being. "I think you could maybe p-put it inside me here," the boy stated. Thor's neglected cock jumped at that, and he shifted until he could force Loki onto his back, still finger fucking him. "Do you want me to? I can just keep doing this," he replied. "Yes, please, Thor. You can fuck me here," Loki purred, rubbing his clit. Fuck, he wanted to do it. But Loki was tiny, rim stretched tight around just his fingers, Thor didn't want to rip him apart. Loki had been getting progressively wetter, and Thor's hand was thoroughly soaked. Loki was watching him closely as he was debating whether or not he would fit. If the child was wet enough, if he could take it.    

    "Well?" he grumbled, removing his fingers from his clit and beginning to sit up, kicking Thor away from his cunt. "What the fuck are you waiting for?" Thor sighed through his nose and pushed Loki back down with a hand on his chest. "I already said I don't want to hurt you, sweetheart." The look Loki gave him was as icy as his skin, and Thor sighed again. "Alright, alright. Stay there, baby, I'm going to get you wet for me," he said, ignoring Loki's mutter of "as if I am not already". He pushed Loki's thighs up, the boy taking them unprompted and holding himself open, embarrassed but willing.  _Good_ _boy_. It was still strange to see blue where he expected pink or brown, but not unsettling. It was cute, really. Without further ado, Thor held Loki's pussy open with his thumbs and licked a long stripe up Loki's cunt, savoring the boy's moan. He pressed as close as he could get, nose bumping Loki's clit and tongue flicking over his hole firmly. He opened his mouth wider and _sucked_ , Loki's loud wail probably echoing throughout the palace. He didn't stop until Loki was sobbing and his cunt was drenched in slick and saliva.  
Thor sat up and rearranged them until he was the one on his back, head resting on pillows, and Loki was atop him, cunt resting right on his dick. "I want you to ride me, okay baby?" Thor announced and Loki mewled, long and high. He was covering his face with one hand, the other resting on Thor's chest and his entire body was shaking. Thor distantly recognized he was taking Loki's virginity for the second time. "Lift up, sweetheart." Loki obeyed, and Thor spat on his hand and stroked his cock then positioned it right against Loki's opening. "You go as slow as you want, baby, this is all you," Thor said. The boy finally dropped his hand and looked at Thor, breath hitching. He gave a jerky nod, then slowly let the tension out of his legs, letting gravity push him onto Thor's cock. He started making high noises at the widest part of the head but didn't stop so Thor let him be, marveling at the soft insides of Loki's baby pussy.

    The boy's cunt was dripping absolutely everywhere. Eventually, Loki stopped, but there was still about two inches still not inside him, and Thor couldn't help himself from pushing the boy down by his hip to see if he could get in. But no, Loki's body was stuffed completely full and all that got him was a half-pleasure half-pain filled moan. "Thor," Loki said breathlessly, "Thor, it feels really, really good." Loki rolls his hips, Thor having to grit his teeth against the urge to flip the boy over and fuck him hard. He let him play with his cock for a bit, but he has to get his hands around Loki's hips and tell him, "C'mon, baby, fuck yourself on my cock like you were with my fingers". And he does, tilting his hips until Thor can feel his cockhead pounding his cervix every time Loki drops down. The boy is letting out a mix of "Thor" and "yes", and his eyes are closed again. His pussy is clenching around Thor tight, tighter than his ass was, like Loki's body doesn't know what to do, take it or force the cock stuffed up in it out. It surprises Thor (and Loki as well, judging by that expression) when the boy orgasms. He screams and his cunt gets wetter while his entire body shakes through what Thor realizes is a cervical orgasm. Thor can't help it anymore, he flips them while Loki is still trembling in the wake of his orgasm and fucks in as deep as he can and as hard as he dares. Loki writhes on his cock, sensitive and beautiful. He fucks him and Loki just lays back and lets him, cunt snug around his burning cock. The boy keeps trying to reach for him so Thor flattens down and allows him to loop his arms around his neck. Loki kisses Thor again, sucking on his tongue and whining. He's getting loud again, and Thor is already prepared when he comes again, sobbing and clawing at his shoulders, leaving stinging trails. It feels fucking fantastic to have him rippling around his cock like that and Thor snarls then shoves in as hard as he can, cumming deep inside Loki and continuing to thrust until he was completely soft and come was dripping out around his cock. 

    They don't move for a minute, catching their breath, but when Thor finally started to pull out of Loki the boy gave a panicked gasp and shoved himself back onto his soft cock. "No!" "No what?" Thor said, entirely confused. He watched as Loki's cheeks went dark and the boy looked away, muttering something under his breath. "I can't hear you, you know," Thor said. "I said that I...I don't want to be empty," Loki replied, closing his eyes tightly as if that could fend off his embarrassment. "Oh. Alright, baby, give me a second," Thor said, looking around the room for something he could fill the child with. His eyes fell on Mjölnir, which he had retrieved when he woke in the middle of the night, and he smirked. Loki hissed when he pulled out, angry Thor was apparently ignoring his wishes. "Hush, babe, I'll fill you up again," Thor said, getting up to grab his hammer, dropping it on the bed when he returned. Loki face was confused as he looked at it, unsure how this could be related to "filling" him. Thor was silent as he crawled onto the bed, hoping Loki wouldn't reject him. Well, reject Mjölnir. He rooted around in the blankets for the tub of grease and watched amused when Loki realized where this was going. "You want me to-to put that inside me?" he whispered, eyes fixed to where Thor was coating the handle in grease, making the metal slick. "No, _I'm_ going to put it in you," Thor returned, smiling at the boy. He had never thought to use Mjölnir like this, and the idea of filling Loki with something that had killed many of his people (among others) was offputting, but not enough to stop. "Be a good boy and sit up," he said as he positioned Mjölnir on its head, handle straight in the air. It was thick, but Loki was loose enough to manage it. He motioned for Loki to come closer, so Loki crawled to him, alarm obvious in his expression. Thor pulled him up and over with hands under his arms so Mjölnir was directly below Loki's hole. "Ready?" he asked, waiting for Loki to nod shakily before he started to push him down. "Ah! Thor! It's too big," the boy whined, tears in his eyes, but his nipples were hard with arousal and his slick was pooling on Mjölnir. "No, it isn't, you can take it. You're already doing so well," Thor hummed, shoving Loki down all the way and the child tossed his head back and sobbed. His hips were moving in little jerky circles like he couldn't stop himself from seeking his pleasure from this. Thor let him sit there for a moment then pushed him onto his back while tipping Mjölnir at the same time. "Thor!"

    It was satisfying to see Loki squirm, hardly any of the handle outside of him. "There. Full enough?" He inquired, rocking Mjölnir gently. Loki didn't answer, mouth open and huffing out warm breaths. "I have half a mind to leave you here, tell Odin of our consummation while you come apart on our bed," Thor said, and Loki growled. "I would just move it!" Thor laughed and said, "Only I can wield Mjölnir, only the worthy can lift her." Loki raised an eyebrow, even as he continued to roll his hips. "Oh, really? How the fuck can you, then?" The boy responded, grinning.  
Thor glared and pushed Mjölnir in on Loki's next downward thrust. Loki was certainly a bratty child. "A little whore definitely couldn't," Thor snarked. He regretted his words immediately, as Loki froze, and his red eyes narrowed. It wasn't a shock when Loki pushed him off, but it was when a blue light enveloped his hands and Thor was blasted into the wall. The boy pulled himself off Mjölnir with a blush and growled. "Fuck you, asshole!" He shouted, blasting Thor back into the crumbling wall when he managed to stand. Loki sprang off the bed and hunted down his clothing, pulling on quickly. Thor clambered to his feet again and stepped forward only to run into a wall. "Really?" he asked, annoyed. "Yes, fucking really, you dick! I am the whore? You took my virginity, Thor! I'm not the one with a reputation for fucking everyone in sight!" he hissed, teeth bared. He shoved his feet into his slippers and bolted out the door before Thor had a chance to reply. Luckily, the barrier fell a few minutes late, but Loki was long gone.

\------

    Thor recovered quickly and dressed, forgoing his socks, and looked everywhere in the palace, asking every servant he saw if they had seen the boy. He was pointed to the gardens, but couldn't see Loki there either. He stomped on the flowers closest to him, breathing harshly through his nose, but stilled when he heard something a few feet away. He brightened and walked around the hedge, taken aback when he was confronted with a large green and black serpent. It didn't look like any he had ever seen, and he jumped back when it hissed at him. He was reminded of Loki's angry hissing from before and said a tentative, "Loki?" He wasn't quick enough to dodge the serpent's (Loki for sure) lunge and got a painful bite on his arm for his trouble. "Fuck! _Loki_!" the serpent coiled up behind him, and Thor turned quickly to avoid a bite to his back. The serpent's skin shifted disgustingly, and in a moment an enraged Loki stood before him. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I know you are no whore," Thor said, but Loki just sneered at him. The bite on his arm was throbbing and he asked Loki if he was poisonous but Loki just harrumphed, and said, "I guess you'll find out, won't you?" And he stalked away as Thor stood there, gaping at his retreating husband. Healer it was, then.

\------

    After verifying that no, the bite was _not_ poisonous, Thor left the healers and went to hunt down Loki. Again. He found the boy in his rooms but was blocked from entering by Loki's magic. No amount of apologizing, yelling or pleading would convince Loki to drop the barrier. "Stubborn child!" Thor muttered, watching as Loki prepared himself for bed and curled up into a tiny ball under the blankets. Thor gave up, retreating to his own chambers after retrieving his socks from the room where he had thoroughly debauched Loki. An hour and a long bath later, his patience had disappeared and he stalked, barefoot and half undressed, down to Loki's room. He found the boy dead to the world and the barrier down, so Thor stepped over the doorsill carefully. Loki must not be able to keep his magic going while asleep. Loki hadn't moved, still as small as he could be under the covers. He hovered by the bed for a minute, then he gently lifted the covers and slid in, but didn't wrap himself around Loki as he wished to do. That was pushing it. Thor laid awake for what must have been at least four hours, thinking about what he would say to the boy when he woke. Well, that is if Loki doesn't kill him before he can get a word out.  
Finally, Loki woke, yawning and arching his back in a stretch before going still and slowly turning burning eyes on Thor. "What do you think you're doing, I came here for a reason." He said, and Thor almost wished he had yelled. "I know you did, I know. But I don't want us to be angry with each other-" Loki snorted and said, "You have no right to be angry with me, oaf." Then, in a smaller voice, "Do you really think I'm a whore?" Oh, the guilt would kill Thor before anything else did. "No, baby, I don't. I was angry at you and I shouldn't have said that," he confessed. Loki rolled over into his arms, sniffling, and Thor wants to jump off the Bifrost. "Loki, sweetheart, I am truly sorry," he whispers, kissing Loki's soft hair. "It's okay. I'm sorry I made you mad, Thor. I didn't mean to do so," he explained. "Well, I'm not angry anymore, are you?" at the head shake from Loki he continued, "There. It's in the past. All is well. Now, why don't you tell me about the sorcery you used to turn into that serpent? It was very impressive." He grinned when Loki immediately began to babble excitedly about all sorts of things Thor didn't understand. As he went on about his magic, Loki thought, "perhaps this marriage isn't so bad." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Lame-ass ending, but I have no ideas left for this one and finals are in 2 weeks so my brain can't make anything up. (I AM planning to write a couple things for other fandoms, so at least there's that. Old plot bunnies man, fuckin me up.) 
> 
> Wash your hands before sticking them in your body, kiddies. Also, a lot of sex lasts ~5 minutes so we're just going to say Thor and Loki have much better control and stamina than that.


End file.
